Feelings For You
by XGazeRockX
Summary: Sakura : I have a secret that no one knows, only I know. I have these feelings for a certain member of the band ScReW. I have a crush on Jin the drummer. I'm too nervous to tell him my feelings. I mean he probably doesn't even think of me in the same way, also why would a famous musician be interested in a stylist...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Pov

Hi! My name is Sakura Suzuki, I'm one of the many make-up artists and hairstyles at the PS COMPANY. I enjoy this job a lot and I get to be one of the few make-up/hair stylists for all the members of SCREW.

I have a secret that no one knows, only I know. I have these feelings for a certain member of the band. I have a crush on Jin the drummer. I'm too nervous to tell him my feelings. I mean he probably doesn't even think of me in the same way, also why would a famous musician be interested in a stylist.

Shit! I'm late, so late! My clock flashes 10:30, I was meant to be at work at 10:00. I've messed up big time, SCREW is filming the PV for Teardrop. And I was meant to be their stylist for today.

Running around my flat, stumbling over clothing and unopened boxes. I moved into Tokyo 6 months ago, but I still haven't unpacked everything. I pull out a white long sleeved shirt, black jeans, ankle boots and a black leather jacket. I quickly put light make-up on and tie my hair in a messy bun. Grabbing all my hair and make-up products that I'll need, shoving them in my bag. I grab my phone and keys and dash out the door.

...

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I apologized to the staff and the members of ScReW. Such a embarrassment I am! I can feel everyone's glares or strange looks burning in back of my head. I face is red and I'm breathing hard, from running from the car park to the building.

I got a quick scolding from the director, and I rushed off setting up my stuff. I can feel someone starering at me from behind. I have a quick look to see who it was, it was Jin. He stared at me for a couple seconds then he realizes that he's been spotted, he looks away. Did I do something?

I set carry on setting up my things, but I can still feel his stare locked onto me. I finish setting everything; I tell them that I'm ready to start.

Jin's POV

Her smile, her eyes that sparkle in the light, her voice, her beautiful features and figure. Together she is perfect. Sakura Suzuki, I've been staring at her for the past hour, watching her style my band mates. She knows I'm watching, she catches me out sometimes and I look away. She must think I'm weird in the head or some freaky pervert.

I have a major crush on her, I literally fell in love with her at first sight, when she moved into Tokyo and started working for the PS COMPANY. Sounds really cheesy right? But it's true. She always smile and laugh at everything, never letting anything get to her.

Caught up in my thought, I didn't even realize someone was calling me, "Jin? Jin? Hey anyone there?" Sakura was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? S-Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I'm ready to start styling your hair"

"Oh right" still a little dazed, I get up and sit down in the chair she pointed to.

I watch her do her work, but I don't look her in the eye. Brushing my hair, checking for any knots. To my surprise she starts to run her fingers through my hair, she whispers "You have such lovely, silky hair"

"Uh, thanks" I reply, this is strange. Out of all the times she has styled my hair, this is a first. Smiling to herself, her expression changes from being relaxed to panic. "S-So sorry! I'm meant to style not feel your hair!"

She quickly grabs the straighteners and starts straightening sections of my hair. Without uttering another word to me. Spraying hairspray all over and running her smooth hands through my hair again to add extra volume. Next is adding light make-up, the feeling of the brush softly brushes over my face, has a strange but a sort of relaxing feel to it.

I can feel her breath on my face, I just stare at her lips. They are so close to mine, right now I just want to kiss them. And hear her moan under my touch, and feel her shiver in my arms. I almost jumped from my place, realising when I felt myself getting hard. Blushing slightly, I shift crossing my legs hoping she doesn't notice.

"Jin are you ok? You're face is red, do you have a fever?" She presses her hand to my head, but I slap it out of the way.

"I-I'm fine!" I quickly get up thanking her and I run of to my drum set.

Sakura's POV

Holding my hand over my aching heart, "Did I do something wrong? Did I upset him somehow? Well I brought it on myself, I went and start putting my hand on his head and through his hair. He probably doesn't like people who does that or he already has a girlfriend! I knew it, he has a girlfriend. I knew he wouldn't go out with me anyway, I'm just a stylist after all."

I didn't realise myself, that I was crying. "Sakura? Are you alright, what's wrong?" I look up, it was Manabu.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're crying, did something happen?"

I quickly wipe away my tears. "N-No! it's just that...Uh I haven't been feeling well, and I've got this splitting headache." Ok worse excuse ever. Who is going to believe that!? Manabu stares at me for a while almost questioning if that's true, but soon gives up.

"We'll don't take it too hard. We can't have you passing out" he walks away after that.

Oh no! Did he hear me talking to myself, earlier!? Such an idiot I am! Feeling even worse than I did before, I tell the director I'm not feeling well and that I'm going home. He'll need to bring in another stylist, grabbing my things I run out before anyone else questions me.

Jin's POV later that day...

Finally, we have finished the filming for our PV. Now that we were finished, we just messed around. We stopped though when Manabu said something that caught our attention. "Hey guys, have you noticed that Sakura have been acting weird lately?"

"Yea, did you see her earlier? I think she was crying and left claiming she was I'll." Rui asks.

"She been acting strange for a while, I wonder if something happened." Kazuki says.

"Jin, did something happen between you and Sakura. You were the last one of us who was styled by her." Me and her something happened?

"No. Well at least I don't think so." I tell them. Did I do something to her? I only avoided talking to her right?

"Are you sure? Because I heard her talking to herself. She was asking herself if she did something wrong, and she started to say something like maybe you don't like people like her, saying that you probably got a girlfriend and isn't interested or something like that." Manabu tells me.

"A girlfriend!? I don't have one and you know that, but why would she think I've got one?"

This Byou pitches in, taking the cigarette from his mouth "Oh my God. You guys are so blind! Can't you tell? The girl obviously likes you!" almost shouting from the excitement.

"What! S-She does not!" I can feel face getting hot and turning red.

"Of course she does it's all there right in front of you. She gives you better compliments than the ones she gives us, haven't you noticed the way she looks at you? She always looks at you, watching you work since she came here 6 months ago. She smiles sweetly at you, now is there any more that needs to be said." Byou says, how the fuck does he know all this!?

"Now that you mention it, she always gets quite nervous around you Jin. And we all know that you like her too" Kazuki says.

"W-What! I-I" I need an excuse, but I can't think of anything. It's embarrassing to talk about this kinda stuff.

"We know you do, you always stutter when you talk to her or when we are talking about her like now" Rui points this out, making me blush a darker shade of red.

But why would she cry and run off? And why would she think I have a girlfriend? Shit! I realise now, I've made such a huge mistake! It's because I've always acted cold around her, never looking her in the eye and I slapped her hand away from me.

"I have to find her! I'll see you later" I grab my jacket and head out of the building.

I have to apologise and tell her my true feelings.

My feelings for you Sakura...


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's Pov

How long has it been? An hour? Maybe two? Either way I've been crying my eyes out in my apartment for at least an hour. I'm so pathetic to of thought that Jin would be interested in me? And I'm even more pathetic, now I'm sitting here crying over it.

I get up and head into the bathroom. I look into my reflection, SHIT! I look like a bloody zombie from a fucking horror film! My eyes are sore and red and black make-up is smudged all around my eyes. I wipe the make-up away looking a little better, apart from the red eyes. A soft knocking I hear from my front door. I head towards the door, my hand reaches out to the handle but stops.

I lean against the wall and crumble to my knees. The tears fall again, and I hug my knees to my chest. Leave me alone. Can that be granted for just 5 minutes?

The knocking wouldn't stop though. It carved it sounds in my brain. 'Sakura? I know you're there, so please open up'. Jin? Why is he here? Why would he want to talk to me? I don't move from my position. 'Please. I need to talk to you... So please...'

I get up and open the door and poke my head out. 'You'll catch a cold if your out there.' I say to him coldly. I open the door wider to let him in. I walked away facing the window, so he couldn't see my tears.

There was awkward silence between us, Jin broke the silence.

'Um... I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I wasn't trying to act cold or stuff...'

'Its fine' Maybe I should keep the conversation short between us.

'Uh. I was wandering... Is it true that you-you like me?' I felt anger boil in me, I turned around and snapped back at him. I didn't care if he saw my tears or not.

'Why do you care!? Yes I do! But why should I bother? You're a famous musician who has girls crawling up to you all the time. So what difference does it make if I like you!? When I know I have no chance at all...' My words were silenced, when a pair of soft lips were forcefully pressed against mine.

'J-Jin? You like me too?' I stutter. He presses his lips against mine again, not forcefully, with passion this time. He flicked his tongue on my bottom lips asking for entrance. I grant it, feeling his tongue against mine I moan into the kiss.

He pulls away and uses his thumb to wipe the remaining tear away. 'Does that answer your question?' I nod for his reply. Jin pulls my legs up and wraps them around his waist and carries me into the bedroom. He drops me onto the bed and kisses me again, I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

I felt a pair of hands pull at my clothing. My top was unbuttoned, exposing my skin, I noticed that he had also taken his shirt off as well. I flushed a dark shade of red and looked away. Jin laughed at my reaction. "W-What?" I ask him.

"You're so innocent." He leans down so his chest is pressed against me, his fingertips glided across my stomach. He whispered into my ear, making me suppress the urge to moan out loud. "So virgin." I gasped when he nipped my ear.

Jin gave me another kiss on the lips and lied onto the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling us closer resting his chin on the top of my head. "I'm not going all the way. Only when you're ready." I nod my head in agreement.

"Jin?"

"Yes?"

"I-I love you..." I stare into his eyes, smiling nervously. He returned the smile and brushed my hair out of my face.

"I love you too."

He kissed my forehead and wrapped the thin blanket around us. I snuggled even closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm so glad I met you Jin. And I'll always love you."


End file.
